Bangclaw TCG
The Bangclaw TCG is a trading card version of the Bangclaw story. Within the game, players can choose from a wide range of themed decks, these themes are based around backstories, personalities, locations, etc, of the characters within them. The game requires players to use strategy to overcome their opponents, each deck can be used in a wide range of play-styles, this allows players to play the game the way they want. History (Version 1) The first generation of the Bangclaw TCG was created in April of 2015. This version consisted of 22 Characters; these characters were split into two separate card types: Attackers and Support. Attackers: Attackers, as the name suggests, were cards that could attack the enemy. Each card had four stats, an image of the character, a rating and their name. The stats were separated into four groups (Attack, Defense, Health and Speed). The overall number gained from these stats, determined what the rating of that card would be. The stats were extremely important to the game play, a card with high "Attack", could deal lots of damage; though commonly had low Defense or Speed. This stopped cards from becoming too strong, allowing for a more fair experience. Attack: The Attack stat, as previously stated, determined how much damage the enemy would receive. If the user's card was to have an "Attack" of "20", and they attacked an enemy. The enemy would not receive the full "20", but instead would receive "20" - "Their Defense". The total from the calculation would then be subtracted from the enemies health. Defense: The Defense stat determined how much damage would be deducted from an enemies attack, this allowed High defense cards to take many hits. Every time an attack was initiated against the user, the user would minus their "Defense" from the enemy's "Attack". The number from this calculation would then be subtracted from the user's "Health" stat. Health: The Health stat determines how many hits you can receive from an enemy before being defeated. This cooperatively works with the Defense stat. If an enemy attacks the user, the damage of the Attack will be subtracted from the Defense of the user. The total of this will then be removed from the health; therefore the greater the Defense the less Health you lose from attacks. Once the user's Health equals zero, the user is defeated. Speed: The final stat is speed. Speed determines which order the cards will attack in, the card with the highest speed will always attack first, (unless a support card changing speeds ability is in play), high speed cards can easily hit an enemy quickly, though often have low Health or Defense. Support: Support cards are cards that could be added to an "Attacker", each Attacker could have a total of 3 Support cards on them at once. A support card would commonly have a positive and negative effect on it, adding this card to your Attacker would cause them to gain both the positive and negative effect. The names and effects of these cards are: * "Black Greek Soundz" : Allow 4 Support cards on one Attacker. * "Buzzers" : -20 Mvzzzzs to one card, + 10 Mvzzzzszz. * "Disguise" : One of the users cards on the field, cannot be hit for 3 turns * "Downward Facing Duck" : All cards on field are collected in, then handed out to each player. * "Faggot Bruce" : +20 Defense to one card. * "Gregor" : +100 Health for 2 rounds * "Herbert Moon" : +10 Defense, +10 Health * "I'm The Mayor" : Can control 4 Attack Cards on the field. * "Jack Spooky" : -30 Health, +30 Speed to one card. * "Lord Clefairy" : +50 Health, +5 Defense to one card. * "Mike" : -10 Health, +10 Attack to one card. * "Mirgov" : +20 Health, -15 Attack. * "Old Hag" : +25 Attack, -25 Speed to one card. * "Party at Gillmorez" : -65 Health to one card, revive one attack card * "Sir Kricketot" : +50 Health. * "The Legend (Boat)" : +30 Defense, -35 Health to one card. * "The System Sucks" : -75 Health to one card, all enemy cards on the field die. Rules (Version 1) The rules of Bangclaw TCG Version 1 are very unique. 2 -4 Players can play. Each user will be given 9 attack cards each. Each user will receive 4 support cards each. The card with the greatest speed attacks first Support cards are the cards with a blank white back, whereas attack cards have an image on their back. A user's attack determines the maximum damage which can be caused to the enemy (while neglecting defense). Eg: User 1: Attack = 100 User 2: Health = 100 User 2 would lose this battle as User 1’s attack would take away all of User 2’s health. Though when User 2 has defence Eg: User1: Attack = 100 User 2: Health = 100 Defence = 50 User 1’s attack would only cause 50 damage to User 2, as the defence minimises the damage caused. Three attack cards and three support cards can be on the field at once. One attack can have up to three support cards connected to it. Support cards can be used to up the attack cards power or defence. Once the attack card’s health = 0, the attack card is defeated. Trivia (Version 1) * Not all cards from Version 1 were added to Version 2, these are (Buzzers, Downward Facing Ducks, Faggot Bruce, Jack Spooky, Old Hag, The Legend (Boat), The System Sucks). * Version 1 is the only version of the Bangclaw TCG that contains "Support" cards. * Deth Trumpet has the highest "Attack" stat out of all cards, with an "Attack" of 300. * DEAD KARL has the highest "Health" stat out of all cards, with a "Health" value of 230. * The Mercenary has the highest "Defense" stat out of all cards, with a "Defense" value of 75. * The Legend has the highest "Speed" stat out of all cards, with a "Speed" value of 75. * Version 1 contained no themed decks, all decks used were completely random. * Version 1 was a very broken game and did not play well. History (Version 2) =